The Vanishing
by Frat
Summary: Walking in the woods at night can be scary, but when the woods have been said to have had multiple murders, few dare to venture in at all. One-shot.


**One-shot. Please forgive any errors and enjoy.**

"What are they doing?" Santana walked up to Mercedes from the other side of the RV.

"Said they're about to go skinny dipping." Mercedes said, leaning up against the RV and looking up at Santana. "I'd be damned if I get in nasty ass water with my hair."

Santana laughed. "Girl, yo ass can't swim anyhow."

Mercedes chuckled. "You are right!"

"Hey, are y'all gonna go to the lake with us?" Mercedes and Santana both heard Puck call out to them and they looked over at him.

"Are you gonna come and watch at least?" Santana looked back at Mercedes.

"No, I'm gonna stay here, probably go and gather some more wood for the fireplace inside."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Mercedes nodded her head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Santana answered before quickly kissing Mercedes on her lips and starting towards the rest of the crowd. She stopped in her tracks, looking at the crowd of no more than 12 then back at the girl before jogging back towards her. "Be safe, Mercedes." She kissed her again, deepening it this time.

"I will." Mercedes said softly when the girl pulled away. "Now go ahead."

Mercedes would have been lying if she would have said the woods were not spooky as hell at this time of night.

She and the crew were only supposed to have been staying for one day and one night then they were going to be on their way, but it was now their third night out here in the woods and whose brilliant idea had it been to go camping in the first place? None other than Puck, Sam, and Mike's.

It had taken Kurt forever to agree on doing it but Blaine had finally managed to get him to say yes to coming and now here they were, out in the woods with no phone service only to have awaken the next morning to find that their RV would no longer crank.

They'd walked a bit that day and had managed to find a cabin that must have been a vacation home as the lights and the water still worked inside. They'd decided that crashing there until sunrise would be the best option as Puck had thought it was a great idea to drive them as deep into the woods as possible, wanting to be a _true_ camper.

Mercedes sighed annoyingly at the thought of it all.

Now her friends and her girlfriend were having the time of their lives instead of trying to figure out how they were going to find a way out of these woods.

She could hear leaves rustling in the darkness of the woods and then a stick snap before she saw something charging towards her.

She turned to run and before she knew it she was on the ground, her screams being muffled by a hand covering her mouth.

"Stop screaming."

She fought at the person on top of her and he let her mouth go.

"You mother fucker, Sam!" She yelled at him and he kissed her lips softly, settling in between her legs-his hands running up and down her sides.

"Shhh..." He whispered before allowing his hand to slide underneath her shirt and she arched her back towards him before quickly coming to her senses.

"No, get up!" She whispered harshly, pushing at him but he didn't bulge.

"Come on, Mercedes." He said softly, his hand finding her bra cladded breasts and squeezing them hard.

"Sam-we can't." Mercedes sighed softly when he pulled her bra down beneath her breast to pinch her hardened nipples with his fingers.

"Everyone is at the lake." He kissed her lips again before making his way to her neck, sucking on the flesh there.

"Sam, stop!" Mercedes pushed at him again and he rose up off of her, sitting on his knees between her parted legs. "Santana would kill me if she saw a hickey on me and you know it."

"Why do y'all do that?" He asked, finally standing up and helping her up from the ground as well.

"Do what?"

"Act like you're better than the rest of us?" He answered. "We all have money, we all attend a fucking bouge ass private college, yet you two are the only ones who act like you're better than everyone else. Well, you two and Quinn but I won't even talk about Quinn because Santana can't stand her either after what happened between you two."

Mercedes shook her head at his nonsense. "Santana and I do not act like we're better than anyone. We just like to keep our distance, that's all."

"Keep your distance from your friends, Mercedes? You sound selfish as hell."

"If you think I'm selfish, stay away from me."

Sam only looked at her then. "Okay."

"Okay." Mercedes pushed past him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get wood then I'm going inside." Mercedes said before headed towards the dark woods.

Sam ran towards her, shining the light of a flashlight of the way she was going. "I have a flashlight, superwoman."

* * *

"Take it off!" Puck yelled up jokingly at Quinn who was standing on top of a fairly high cliff, stripping herself of her clothing.

Quinn, already bare of her pants, smiled down at him before quickly removing her shirt.

"Now jump in!" Puck yelled, pushing Mike Chang away from him as the boy had swam towards him and was now trying to push him under the water.

Before Quinn could jump in, Matt came behind her and pushed her into the water and she yelled before splashing into the cold water.

"I'm gonna kill you, Matt!" She yelled, coming up from underneath the water and watching him who was now diving in after her.

Tina, who was busy undressing on dry land, laughed softly as she looked at her friends in the water. She was usually not the one for this type of nonsense, but since there was no one to assure her that she'd ever make it out of these woods alive, she figured she'd take this moment and live.

"I'm gonna go in." At the sound of his voice, she looked over at Blaine who was talking to Kurt.

"You can go. I'll just watch." Kurt said, and after a while, he was heading towards the lake where the others were laughing and wrestling as well.

Tina had just finishing tying back her hair and was just about to take off her pants when a cloth was put against her face. Her hands flew up and before she could even think to scream, she was out cold.

* * *

Mercedes' hands were full of wood in less than ten minutes. "We should head back now." She spoke to Sam who was close behind her with much more wood and she couldn't figure out how he was still managing to hold onto the flashlight. "Don't want to go to far from the cabin."

Sam nodded in the darkness. "You're right." He spoke. "Get in front."

Mercedes made her way in front of him and before long she heard a clash behind her. She looked back at Sam who was shining the light of the flashlight directly in her face and she could see Sam's face in the shadow of the light.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Pick up your damn wood."

Sam didn't say anything as bent over to lean the flashlight against a tree and then started towards her again.

He tried to take her wood from her hands and she shook her head.

"Aw, come on, Mercedes." He pleaded. "I promise not to be too loud."

Mercedes shook her head again. "The problem is not with you being loud. The problem is that I am in a relationship and we are in the fucking woods."

"Your being in a relationship never stopped us before." He spoke, finally managing to take the wood from her hands. "And at least, you'll have been thoroughly fucked if we don't make it out of here."

"You're crazy." She shook her head, reaching for her wood.

Sam sat it down and stalked towards her.

"Sam, come on. We can't do this here. This is stupid."

"Yes, we can." Sam assured her. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"White people are crazy as shit." Mercedes muttered, happy that Sam had not caught it or maybe he had and he just didn't care.

He inched towards her a little more and she allowed him to capture her.

He wasted no time at all letting his mouth and tongue find her jawline and neck and he smirked when she moaned lowly in the darkness.

"Sam, I really can't do this." She said, pushing at him although she was loving the feeling what he was doing to her. "Please..."

"Please what?" Sam asked, backing her up against the tree where the flashlight was and tampering with the waistline of her sweats.

When she didn't say anything else, he proceeded to pull her sweats and panties down her thick thighs before getting down on his knees.

Mercedes, whose head was thrown back against the tree, looked down at him then. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Sam didn't say anything as he pushed her legs apart before flicking his tongue out to touch the sensitive nub there.

Mercedes moaned softly, opening her legs as wide as she could. "Use your fingers." She whispered and he looked up at her.

"Less than two minutes ago, you were fighting me on this."

Mercedes pushed his head away from her then. "I'm not gonna have this." She moved to pull up her sweats and Sam stopped her.

"Turn around." He said softly but firmly.

* * *

Mike and the others hadn't even noticed that Tina was missing until everyone was climbing out of the lake and getting dressed.

"Maybe she went back to the cabin." Blaine spoke up. "After all, she didn't seem like she was really up for swimming when I noticed her right before I got in."

"Yea," Santana added. "Plus, Mercedes stayed behind so I'm sure she went back to be with her."

Mike nodded his head, his heart beating rapidly. "Okay." He said. "I'm gonna go check.

"We're coming with you man." Puck spoke, pulling his shirt over his head now.

They all started off towards the cabin, calling Tina's name every few steps and praying to hear from her.

When they finally made it to the camp, Mike was the first one to run up to the porch and into the small home.

"Tina?" He yelled, running from room to room with the others close behind him as the small home was made up of only two small rooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"She's not here." Mike stated, looking from person to person as they all made it back to the living room.

"Well, she could still be with Mercedes." Santana said from the crowd. "Mercedes told me she was going to get wood for the fireplace right before I left. I'm sure she'll come back with her."

Mike nodded again, trying to remain calm. "Okay," He said simply.

"Where is Sam?" Marley, a small brunette girl spoke up from the crowd and everyone turned to face her.

"I saw him back at the lake." Marley's best friend Kitty answered her. "I don't remember seeing him get in though."

Kurt sighed heavily then. "Shit." He cursed, sitting down on the edge of a table.

"We have to go out and look for them." Rachel said simply and Matt shook his head.

"That's not smart."

"What do you mean, that's not smart?" Mike asked out of anger. "My girlfriend and two of my friends are out there in the dark woods and you don't think it will be smart for us to go out and look for them?"

"That's not what I'm saying, man." Matt defended himself. "I'm just saying, I'm sure they haven't gone far and they'll probably be back shortly if they only went out for wood."

Quinn stood up then. "Matt's right." She nodded. "We need to stay here just incase they do come back. They'll get freaked out of they come back here and none of us are here."

Puck nodded his head as well then. "Right." He agreed. "You, Marley, Kitty, Kurt, and Santana should stay here while me, Mike, Blaine, and Matt go out and look for them."

Santana shook her head at that. "What the fuck do you mean, stay here?" She asked. "My girlfriend is out there too and besides, I'm sure I'm just as tough as any of you."

"Right!" Kurt agreed. "And I may not like what you like, but I am still a man."

"Santana, please!" Puck said, shaking his head at her. He looked at Blaine. "Tend to your boyfriend, man."

After calming Kurt down, the guys were heading out with Santana close behind them.

"Santana, you are not coming." Puck whispered at her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Watch me."

* * *

Mercedes' body shook violently from her orgasm as Sam thrust into her a few more times and she had to put her hand over her mouth to calm her loud moans.

Sam could feel his balls growing tighter now as her vagina walls clenched around his dick and he was soon pulling out of her and squirting his cum onto the ground nearby.

Just then he heard his name being called in the distance and he hurriedly tucked himself into his jeans then picked the flashlight up from off of the ground.

Mercedes stood up straight then and pulled her sweatpants back up and he turned her around to face him, looking down at her.

He kissed her and when she didn't kiss him back, he looked down at her-his strong hand cupping her face. "I'm not sorry."

She pulled away from him and he pulled her back to him. "Mercedes, don't..."

"Sam, stop." She pulled away from him away when she heard her name in the distance and she was sure it was Santana. "Just stop."

She started towards the calls and called back out to the voices, leaving Sam to stand there before he decided to follow.

"We were worried sick about you guys. Where is Tina?" Santana asked, walking up to them and using a flashlight to look at the two of them.

"Tina?" Mercedes asked curiously, looking behind Santana and at the others. "I thought she went with you guys."

"Fuck!" Mike kicked a tree stomp nearby and Matt grabbed him to calm him down.

"Yea, she was with us at first." Puck explained, "but then we figured she came to gather wood with you."

"Yea, and where is the wood?" Santana asked, looking behind Mercedes and at Sam.

"We-I-I dropped it when we heard you guys calling. You frightened us." Mercedes stuttered. "But no, Tina-she didn't come back."

Santana didn't say anything as she looked over at Mercedes then at Sam as he moved around the two women and started towards the others.

"Come on." Puck said, looking over at them. "I guess we'll just have to come back in the morning if she doesn't come back to the cabin tonight. It's too dangerous to look around right now, and we'll need the flashlights whenever we get back on the trail for the main road."

* * *

"You fucked Sam out there in those woods, Mercedes?"

Santana had wasted no time dragging Mercedes into one of the empty rooms and away from the others once they'd made it back to the cabin.

"No." Mercedes lied, barely able to look at her girlfriend.

"Why did your eyes look like that when we found you then?" Santana asked, giving her another opportunity to tell the truth.

"I told you I was frightened when I heard you guys. I thought something was wrong and I was right. Tina is missing!"

Santana quickly made her way towards Mercedes who was sitting on the bed. "Don't try and make this about Tina! This is not about Tina, Mercedes!"

"What do you mean this is not about Tina?" Mercedes asked, slightly annoyed. "Our friend is missing!"

"I fucking know that!" Santana yelled, "But don't act like I'm stupid." She was all up in Mercedes' face and Mercedes had to stop herself from pushing the girl away. "What I saw in your eyes was lust-pleasure! And I know because I see it every time we make love."

"I'm not acting like you're stupid, Santana!" Mercedes fussed back. "I'm telling you, I didn't touch Sam."

"Did he touch you then?" Santana stood up straight. "You let him fuck you?"

Mercedes grind her teeth against each other before shaking her head. "No."

"Ooooo!" Santana yelled out of frustration. "And you're still lying!" She paced the room before stopping abruptly and looking down at Mercedes. "Pull your pants down."

Mercedes' eyes widened and she chuckled. "Are you serious?"

Santana walked over to the wood door and locked it. "Do I look like I'm joking? Pull your pants down."

Mercedes shook her head again. "No."

"Oh really?" Santana asked, walking over to her and roughy pushing her back onto the bed.

"Santana, this is really not the time to be trying to prove points!" Mercedes started to sit back up but Santana was already pulling her sweats down her thick thighs, along with her panties.

Mercedes simply laid there, looking up at the ceiling and she had to stop herself from getting turned on when Santana ran a finger up and down her wet folds.

Santana stood up straight again then and ran her other hand through her hair and Mercedes quickly stood up to pull her sweats back up.

"You keep doing this same shit." Santana said softly and Mercedes stood completely still.

"I promise I didn't-"

"And you're gonna lie again, huh?" Santana cut her off. "What do you want Mercedes?"

"What?"

"What do you want?" She asked again. "Because sometimes I can't tell if you want me or Quinn then other times I don't know if you love me or Sam." She shook her head. "Now, Quinn I can deal with but Sam-" She shook her head again. "You act like you don't know if you like girls or guys, Mercedes!"

"I love you." Mercedes answered honestly. "I don't care anything about Quinn and what me and Sam have going on, it's nothing compared to what you and I have."

"Easy for you to say," Santana said softly, biting down on her bottom lip. "Because you're not on the outside looking in."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm scared of losing you to him!" Santana answered. "You say you love me, you love girls, but then you keep running to him."

Mercedes didn't say anything as she started towards Santana.

"Don't-touch me!" Santana backed away and Mercedes inhaled then exhaled deeply.

Santana moved past her to sit down on the bed and looked up at her. "You love me?"

Mercedes nodded her head.

"No!" Santana said quickly. "Don't fucking nod your head. You don't love me! You can't love me and then keep doing this same shit to me! Sam? Every fucking time!" Tears were fresh on her face now. "Why not Quinn, Mercedes? I'd probably feel better about it."

Mercedes walked over to where Santana was sitting and climbed on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice low and weak.

"And I'm sick of your apologies."

* * *

Mike had been in a frenzy since they'd made it back to the cabin.

No one had really paid much attention to the fact that Santana and Mercedes had disappeared to the back or maybe they had noticed but they'd just figured that it was none of their business.

"Okay, we'll start looking as soon as the sun comes up." Matt stated again, now sitting on the arm of a couch.

"Yea, all of us." Puck concurred. "We'll leave a note here and then we'll start with the lake and if we don't find her around there, we'll make our way through the woods then meet back here before sunset." He stated the plan for a third time. "Then when we find her, we'll get back on the trail the next day to find our way back to the main road."

"Sounds good to me." Matt stated, clapping his hands one time.

Just then Santana walked from the back room and all eyes turned to her.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She asked, looking around the room before sitting on the floor against the wall.

When no one responded to her nonsense, Marley spoke up. "Does anyone know the story about these woods?" She asked and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Story?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide as everyone else shook their heads. "What story?"

"I think I should probably tell you guys then."


End file.
